


Don't Be Ashamed

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Makeup, Protective Dean Winchester, There are some gay slurs in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Dean teaches Sam not to be ashamed of things he likes.





	Don't Be Ashamed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justcallmebaby (Sherlokid42)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlokid42/gifts).



Don’t Be Ashamed

It had started out a while ago when Sam had lost a dare and had to put on some lipstick. Dean had just smiled and shook his head when he went to pick Sam up from the school dance he was at. But that little bit of lipstick turned into lip gloss and eye shadow and mascara. Sam was getting good at putting it on, using the time that John was gone to perfect it. Dean even would help, mainly swiping some things from drugstores once and a while, and surprising Sam on his birthday with a couple items from some really expensive makeup store. Dean was pretty accepting of whatever Sam chose to do with his life, as long as it wasn’t drugs or something that would get him killed. Makeup and long hair wasn’t the end of the world.

Dean skipped school to drive the next town over to meet with another hunter and get some info about the hunt John was on. Sam was standing at his locker, talking to some of his friends. A couple of the girls were asking him for tips, because he could get his eyeliner better than they could. He was explaining things to them when one of the boys a grade older shoved into him.

“Oh sorry, didn’t mean to run into the girls.” He said.

“Back off asshole.” Sam said. The guy grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

“Say that again faggot.” He said.

“I said. Back. Off. Asshole.” Sam growled. The guy hit him hard then.

“I normally don’t hit girls, but you need to learn to put your mouth to better use.” He punched Sam again, making his lip bleed. He only stopped when the principal came by. But he couldn’t get Sam to stay at the school. Instead, he ran home. It was already almost the end of the day, and Dean had just pulled into the driveway to use the bathroom before going to pick Sam up.

“Sammy?” Dean asked. But Sam ran past him to their shared room, finding the small bag at the bottom of his duffle that had all his makeup and brushes in it. “Sammy, what’s going on?”

“I’m throwing this away.” Sam cried. Dean got a good look at Sam then. He had mascara running down his face. There was a black eye forming underneath that. He had a split lip that showed red against his soft pink lip gloss. He was an absolute mess.

“What happened?” Dean asked, cradling Sam’s face in his hands.

“Nothing.” Sam said, sniffling.

“I don’t believe that.” Dean said. “Because you wouldn’t give yourself a black eye and a split lip, and you’ve worked hard hiding your makeup from dad, so I doubt that you would just throw it away.”

“I don’t need them. I should grow up and be a man.” Sam said, wiping at his eyes. “I should stop being such a girl.”

“Sam…” Dean said. Sam sighed some.

“Austin, one of those basketball dumbasses, he beat me up.” Sam admitted to Dean. “He called me…” He looked down.

“He called you what?” Dean asked. Sam sighed.

“A faggot.” He whispered. “And a girl. And he hit me.”

“I see.” Dean growled some. He looked down at the makeup bag clutched in Sam’s hand. “Why don’t you give me that? If you decide that you still want to throw it away in the morning, then we will.” Sam just nodded.

They had dinner, Sam kept some ice on his eye. His lip was swollen, but it had stopped bleeding at least. He went to bed without talking about his bag or anything. Dean looked at it. It made Sam happy, and Dean liked things that made Sam happy. Dean got an idea then, and he was just hoping that it wouldn’t bite him in the ass.

****

“Do you mind walking to school?” Dean asked. “I’m a little queasy this morning so I need to use the bathroom.” Sam groaned and nodded. This was the first morning in a long time that Dean didn’t see Sam with makeup on.

“Yeah, I’ll see you at lunch if you’re feeling better.” Sam said. He grabbed his backpack and left. Dean went to work then. He had set in the bathroom enough times to watch Sam put his makeup on, so he hoped that he knew enough to make himself not look like a clown. He only poked himself in the eye a handful of times, and he was sure that the lip gloss he put on was probably too thick, but one look in the mirror and he was sure that he looked good. It highlighted features that he didn’t even know he had.

“Damn Sam, I might have to share with you.” Dean laughed. He grabbed his bag then and headed for the school.

****

Sam heard hushed gasps and “oh my god he’s even hotter now” from down the hall. He turned to see Dean walking in. He turned back to his locker before he quickly turned back. Because there was something different about his brother. Dean came up to Sam.

“Hey Sammy.” Dean said, smiling. Sam just kept staring.

“Are you...are you wearing my makeup?” Sam asked.

“Well, if you weren’t going to, I figured one Winchester needed to.” Dean laughed, leaning against the locker by Sam’s. “Plus, I look damn good, don’t I?”

“Well, your eyeliner is a little off, but yeah, you don’t look bad.” Sam said. Dean could see that his brother was relaxing. Because if his cool big brother could wear makeup and not feel bad about it, then why should Sam. Austin, the kid from the day before, came up to say something to Sam when he caught eye of Dean. And he would’ve said something to him too, but Dean gave him that smirk that just said “try me”.

“You both are freaks.” Austin said, rolling his eyes and walking away.

“Freaks with a great complexion!” Sam called after him. He looked at Dean and smiled. “Thanks Dean.”

“Don’t mention it kid.” Dean said.

From that day on, Dean left the makeup to Sam. He perfected it more, and would always get excited over the littlest things. Jessica was even happy that she could try new things out on Sam before she tried them out on herself. And Dean would never admit it to anyone, but the secret to his perfect lips was something he learned from his little brother. A little of the perfect lip gloss would go a long way.


End file.
